19 LoveMaking
by A Person Who Likes Comedy
Summary: Exactly what the title said! M for …sexual themes. Fanboy/Duke


Duke kissed him gently, wrapping his toned arms around the other boy's fragile waist, who happily kissed him back.

The heat around the two males intensified as Fanboy wrapped his thin legs around Duke's waist and crushed their bodies together. They were now chest to chest, groin to groin. Duke pulled away slowly, noticing a trail of saliva connecting their lips.

Fanboy panted slightly as Duke's hands made their way down his leg. Fanboy let go of Duke's hands in favor of gripping the taller male's shoulders, and shut his eyes tightly from embarrassment. Duke bit his fragile neck, sinking his teeth deep into the flesh, after lightly teasing Fanboy with the tip of his tongue.

Fanboy gasped at the feeling, and he let his head rest on Duke's chest who smirked. His hand traveled to Fanboy's thigh, causing the slightly younger male to feel somewhat uncomfortable. He moved his gloved hand to Duke's and gently pushed it away.

Duke paid no attention to the boy's unwanted nature and moved his hand back to its previous position after tugging it swiftly away from Fanboy's own hand. He rubbed a bit harder against the spandex material and moved his hand higher yet.

Fanboy gripped the hem of Duke's shirt and tugged on it in the heat of the moment. Duke smirked at Fanboy's eagerness and complied happily. He gripped the hem of his shirt and quickly lifted it over his head slightly messing up his hair in the process. Fanboy bit his lip and blushed heavily as Duke tossed the article of clothing to the floor, and returned to kissing the other male. His hand finally made its way to Fanboy's member area, and Duke smirked as the other male gasped at the feeling. The deviant boy rubbed it gently through the fabric, causing the super-fan to buck his hips and pant heavily.

Fanboy's own hands made their way to Duke's groin, and fumbled with his pants buckle and zipper. The blonde moved his hands to Fanboy's, pushing them away, and smiling as he undid his pants button and zipper.

Fanboy began to sweat as Duke slowly removed his pants at a teasing pace, now only in his grey boxers. The super-fan began to tremble as his body became engulfed in sexual tension. "T-Take them off," he requested quietly, noticing Duke's erection standing proudly behind his boxers. He blushed a scarlet color and glanced away shyly as Duke slid the article of clothing off of his toned body.

He now was completely naked, his body free and exposed to Fanboy's hidden delight. Fanboy glanced downward to Duke's erection and let out a slight squeak at the intimidating size of the member. His own member copied the position, hardening at the sight of his naked lover.

Duke began to grow impatient that he was the only one who was nude. He moved his hands to either side of Fanboy's skull, tugging roughly and playfully at the violet mask the covered to upper half of the boy's face, before removing it.

Fanboy's face grew to be an even darker complexion as it was revealed to his lover. Duke ran a hand through the soft, silky golden-brown locks, staring deep into Fanboy's lovely emerald eyes, which gazed back into his sapphire ones.

The younger male bit his lip and closed his eyes as Duke's hand made its way to his underwear (which was worn on the outside of his costume). The older boy tugged them off quickly, tossing them aside with his own clothing. Fanboy removed his violet gloves, cape, and shoes, tossing them to the floor. Duke watched as Fanboy hesitated while taking off his neon green leotard, and he cocked his head to the side.

"Hey, man," Duke murmured, and Fanboy glanced up in slight nervousness. "If you don't want to do this, you don't have to. I'll understand."

The super-fan sighed softly as he pondered over his options. "I-I do. But... I don't know, I guess I'm just... Afraid?" He choked out a laugh and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Stupid, huh?"

Duke smiled sympathetically at the other male. "Are you afraid of getting hurt?"

Fanboy shrugged and a flicker of conflict flashed across his face. "Maybe a little." He rubbed his arm, ashamed.

"Don't worry," the blonde assured, pulling Fanboy into an embrace, stroking his hair, "I'll be gentle."

"You'd better be," Fanboy murmured, gently tracing his ungloved fingers over Duke's chest, stimulating the sensitive areas. The blonde moaned in response and pushed the smaller male onto his back, who exhaled in surprise. Duke grabbed Fanboy's hardened member, which was straining against his leotard, and the member's owner gasped at the feeling.

They finally managed to strip Fanboy of the rest of his clothing. Duke observed the male's body, and ran his hands up his legs, over the thighs, around his curvy hips and waist, over his chest, and finally cupping his scarlet cheeks, gazing into the emerald eyes lovingly. Fanboy gazed back up, a layer of lust coating his eyes. He moved a hand to Duke's hair, tugging playfully.

"I'll be gentle," Duke reassured Fanboy, who nodded in response. "I know you will..." Fanboy murmured, mustering up the courage to lift his head up and give Duke a shaky kiss on the lips. Duke kissed him happily, sliding his tongue into the other's mouth, while sliding a hand down Fanboy's body to grip his erection. Fanboy moaned into the kiss and Duke tightened his grip, sliding his fist up and down the shaft. The younger boy pulled out of the kiss in favor of burying his face in the crook of Duke's neck, who pumped his erection faster and faster. Fanboy began to squirm his body and out of nowhere, bit Duke's neck.

Duke froze, but continued to pump the super-fan's erection, ignoring the slight sting of Fanboy's teeth sinking into his neck. "Ah! Ngh...Duke..."

Duke slid a hand down to Fanboy's lower waist, while Fanboy began to lick and suck on the taller boy's neck, growing more and more sexually aroused. He traced a delicate finger around the sensitive head of Duke's member before trailing down to the base and sliding it back up. Duke moaned heavily and let go of Fanboy's member.

Fanboy didn't mind when Duke stood up on the bed and forced Fanboy to kneel on his knees. Smiling a sexy smile, Fanboy cupped Duke's organs in his hands, fondling them gently. He leaned forward a bit, and gently kissed the head of Duke's member, then taking the whole thing in his mouth, he began to suck it. Duke moaned in pleasure at the feeling of Fanboy's mouth surrounding his cock.

Fanboy's head bobbed back and forth as Duke's hips began to thrust, almost causing Fanboy to gag on the member. When Fanboy slowed, Duke gripped the back of his head and pushed it back and forth. A bit of saliva leaked out of the corner of Fanboy's mouth, and Duke felt his body nearing orgasm. He swiftly exited himself from Fanboy's mouth, who's eyes were glazed with lust and need.

"Duke," he murmured, panting with need. He pressed his face against the other boy's stomach and breathed in his scent. Duke smiled down at his lover, trailing his fingers through the golden-brown locks."I-I need you, now."

Duke grinned in response and gently pushed Fanboy on to his back, pressing his lips against the younger one. He moved his fingers in between to Fanboy's legs to his entrance, and keeping his eyes locked on the super-fan's he gently pushed in. Fanboy's grip on Duke's shoulders tightened and he gritted his teeth quietly, a small whimper of pain escaping him. Duke pumped a bit faster, his fingers sliding in and out of the tight, slick entrance.

Duke moved his fingers in a scissor motion, stretching Fanboy to prepare him of what was yet to come. Moving in deeper, he hit a bundle of nerves that caused Fanboy to arch his back and scream out in pleasure. He gripped the hand who's fingers were buried deep in him and moved it back and forth, trying to get Duke to touch the same place again. The blonde smirked at the other boy's expressions and wanton nature and added two fingers to the entrance, pumping ever faster, causing Fanboy to move his hips in time with the thrusts. Fanboy threw his head back and moaned as Duke hit that same spot multiple times.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you?" Duke asked with a sexy tone, and he pulled out. Fanboy was left shaking with sexual tension flowing through his body. He closed his legs to try and calm the area between them, but to no avail.

"Duke, please. Oh, I need you!" Fanboy shuddered, gripped Duke's member and tugged on in to get his point across.

"How much?" Was Duke's suggestive question, and he pushed Fanboy onto his back once more, the sexual tension overpowering the two males.

"S-So much! I need you inside me... Please..." Fanboy pleaded, his voice growing desperate. Duke smiled at his lover and gave him another gentle kiss to the lips, before flipping Fanboy over to lie on his stomach, his butt extended in the air. Duke didn't think he'd last much longer and just sitting here was another naked male, awaiting his arrival. Gripping Fanboy's hips to maintain control, Duke moved the tip of his erection to the slick entrance, and gently pushed in. Fanboy gripped the bed sheet and cried out as Duke managed to push the head in.

"Man, you're so tight," Duke grunted, pushing in a bit deeper. Since Duke had failed to buy any lubricant, the first few thrusts were incredibly painful for Fanboy. He gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the sting of his walls being stretched.

After a few minutes, Duke was rapidly thrusting in and out of Fanboy's body, and both were nearing climax. Both moaned and panted loudly, their bodies slick from the intercourse. The blonde leaned over and lightly bit Fanboy's ear, and tugged on in playfully.

When Duke felt the rush of orgasm near him, he flipped Fanboy back over. He grabbed both legs and lifted them high, still penetrating his entrance. With callused fingers, let go of one of Fanboy's legs in favor of gripping his throbbing member and pumping it repeatedly. The double stimulation made Fanboy scream out in pleasure, and he bucked his hips in time with Duke's movements. He was so close...

"Ugh...F-Fanboy, I'm gonna..."

"Please," Fanboy whispered, placing a weary hand on Duke's cheek. "Cum inside of me. Show me much you want me." Duke nodded and with one last thrust, he went to the hilt. He froze for a few moments, still deep inside Fanboy, and shuddering. He felt like he was going to explode if he didn't release soon. Finally, the rush of orgasm washed over him like a wave. He arched his back to fully go inside the boy, and released his seed, shaking with pleasure. He let his head fall on Fanboy's stomach, causing him to blow his load as well, his semen splashing Duke in the face, and into his now messy blonde hair. Fanboy arched his back, and Duke watched in interest as Fanboy's head tossed from side to side on the pillow at the peak of excitement. He cried out as the climax overtook his body and mind, causing him to shake. After the feelings passed, Duke collapsed next to him, exhausted.

"That was perfect, Fan." 


End file.
